


Highway To Hell

by ReindeerGames



Series: It all started with a mistake [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Loki is banished instead of Thor, M/M, More tags to be added, Odin's A+ Parenting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGames/pseuds/ReindeerGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor foolishly attacked Jötunheim, Odin decided that it would be Loki to pay for his arrogance instead. Loki is banished to Earth and it was just by chance a certain billionaire ran into him when he arrived. Quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway To Hell

 

 

 

“You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!” Odin roared, lips pulled back into a nearly animalistic snarl.

“And you are an old man and a fool!” Thor Odinson countered, returning the look. His father fell silent for a moment, considering his words before finally speaking in a hushed tone.

“A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready.” He finally countered with an impatient snarl. The God of mischief took a step forwards, looking as if he were about to argue but a withering glare from his father’s eye made him stop in his tracks.

“Thor Odinson…” The Allfather continued, turning back to the blonde, “You have disobeyed the express command of your King and opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war.” With little effort, he lifted his staff and plunged it into the Observatory’s control panel, activating the Bifrost and making the turret fire to life. A swirling portal opened behind Loki instead of Thor, much to the raven haired God’s surprise.

“Father…?” he whispered, highly alarmed as he stared at the older man.

“But father, Loki has done no wrong!” Thor yelled voice sounding almost desperate and panicked, far from the blood lusted drawl he had used minutes earlier. Surely Odin was not going to…?

“ _SILENCE_!” Odin roared, his single eye burning with almost uncontained fury. “You have shamed, wronged and _disgusted_ me, through your _arrogance_ and _stupidity_. So for that, I take all things that you selfishly cherish the most. I take from you your honour, your title;” Odin made a show of ripping Thor’s cloak off of his person and hurling it to the side as he continued his onslaught.  
“-your powers,” Mjölnir went flying into the palm of Odin’s open hand.

“You are unworthy of your loved ones you betrayed and for that, I take away from you your _brother_.” The sons’ eyes widened and Odin turned to his horror-stricken youngest child.

“In the name of my father and of his father before, Loki Odinson, I hereby, cast you out!” Mjölnir was thrust towards Loki, sending him hurling backwards, parts of his armour being stripped off of his body, and into the Bifrost and disappearing into the vortex with a loud crack of thunder.

* * *

Tony Stark was not sober. He was not exactly drunk either. Let’s put it this way, he was absolutely wasted. He had come out of a conference an hour ago somewhere in New Mexico that was as boring as watching paint dry, he had actually _rather_ watch paint dry. Not only that but also no more than an hour ago, Pepper had officially ended their relationship. And for as much as Tony’s drunken mind was aware, it was for good. He had decided to do the most mature thing a man would go by it.

Go to the nearest bar and get as drunk as possible.

That he had already done; now, he was just driving to God knows where, ACDC’S ‘Highway to Hell’ blaring through the speakers and too drunk to even _care_. JARVIS wouldn’t let him put on his suit and go for a fly. The bastard. So now, he was currently driving along a rundown road in the desert, not a care in the world as dust collected in small clouds behind him.

It was not bound to last.

What Tony expected to happen was to get pulled over by the police or run out of gas sometime soon. What he was definitely _not_ expecting was for a tornado-like thing to suddenly appear out of nowhere right in front of his car. Making things a little bit worse, was that he drove right into it.

“Fuck!” he cursed loudly as he drove into it, slamming on the brakes and swerving to the left. Only to crash into a tall, black outlined figure, sending them violently to the ground. He came to a complete, and rather abrupt, stop. The vortex cut off, leaving the desert quiet once more, the cloud of smoke that had gathered dissipating.

Tony sat in his car, breathing heavily and clutching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white; his drunken mind trying to comprehend what had just happened in the space of 2 seconds.

He had hit someone.

He had run someone over _with his car._ Shit. This was _not_ going to look good to his sponsors.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the second ever story I've ever done in this fandom, so I hope I did alright! The story itself may be renamed at a later date, too.


End file.
